Malfoy Madness vol2
by Librarybeauty
Summary: The second in the series. Hermione has a little argument with Draco and a busy-body mother. Reviews welcome. HGDM. oneshot. Just another day in the motherhood.


Author's note: Sorry for my first one-shot and the spacing, I will correct that soon enough

Author's note: Sorry for my first one-shot and the spacing, I will correct that soon enough. This is the second one of the series. Just telling you that these are out of order, so they go back in time and ahead of time. Thank you to those who review in the past, present and future. You always give me the best constructive criticism and applaud and I thank you for that. This one is for you.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the master behind the magic.

Rating: M as always for mature.

-

-**"Then in front of everyone he called me frosty the snow bitch!"- Anna from stepmom.**

-

Hermione was never one to pride herself on being wealthy. In fact she never flaunted anything. However this apparently wasn't a feeling passed onto her child. She looks at the redheaded woman, Shirley Freebush. A woman who prided herself on being the world's best mother and Hermione's worst nightmare. Everyone knew Hermione as a wealthy socialite so when new mothers would meet her they expected her to be selfish, snobby and stuck up. Hermione may have surprised them but her son fit the stereotypical label just fine. He had been called spoiled and uptight, and Hermione didn't want to point but it was sort of Draco and his parents fault. However her son was also sweet, loving and caring towards those who gave him a chance. They prided on making Max a perfect prince, when Hermione wanted him to be able to associate with anyone.

Shirley looked downright angry and mad, "Mrs. Malfoy…can I call you Hermione?"

Hermione nods putting her expensive oversized sunglasses on top of her head. This only adds to the whole appearance of being stuck-up. With a small smile and a bit of nervousness, "Yeah, call me what you'd like."

Shirley's stern face turns into a bit of a warmer smile but not much, "Well your son-"

Before she could finish Hermione already knew what she was about to say, so she took a deep breath and waited for the worst. Shirley continued ranting on, "Your son called my son a…a…I have no clue what exactly but my son busted into tears."

Hermione didn't know how to reply, 'I'm sorry?' or 'it will never happen again.' These phrases had become so cliché and tiring. She had enough, "Look Mrs. Freebush let me be honest, my son has done this before…I am sorry and I will talk to him about it."

Redheaded super mom didn't care for Hermione's answer and decides to attack her instead, "Do you think his attitude is because he isn't getting enough attention at home?"

Hermione wanted to go all Narcissa on this woman and better be praying to God that she wasn't at the park with Hermione today! Hermione couldn't cause a scene because unlike these super mothers, she had an image to obtain, "I can be sure that he is getting plenty of attention." Her reply was like a slap to the face…or at least the way she said it.

"Well…are you sure? I mean nannies don't really count as attention, and showering him with gifts and rewards doesn't count either." The redhead flipped her frizzy unrushed hair like she was a supermodel or something and folds her arms.

Hell no! Hermione could only think of how this woman had the audacity to say she didn't spend time with her own child! Not only have done that but accuse her of spoiling her child. Her temper was long gone…she turned into society bitch and protective mother in 3 seconds. "Excuse me Mrs. Freebitch…allow me to correct you. Yes my son is irritable and sometimes mean but so is your little angel. Maybe my son is protecting him from your son's 'creative abilities' you seem to brag about. When in fact they are him pushing my son down and kicking sand in his face."

Redhead Freebitch is speechless and fuming.

"Also my dear, I don't have nannies…and I pride myself on actually us being the only family with wealth to devote myself to my family. Now if you will excuse me Shirley my son has an appointment." Hermione whips her beautiful salon done hair and picks up her son on her hip. She picks up the designer bag she carries and gives Freebitch a nice glowing stare. "Max tell Ms. Freebush goodbye."

Max looks at her with a smirk; apparently he has encountered this woman time and time again and doesn't care for her either. Hermione walks away while her son says, "Mummy, I didn't mean to call him a bad name. It just swipped out." She holds her son's hooded covered head close to her warm rosy cheek and said, "I know baby…I know."

-

-

-

"How dare she! She doesn't know you? She doesn't know what happens in our families…to accuse you of being a horrible mother." Pansy says holding her 10 month old daughter Rachel in her arms and bouncing her up and down to keep her level with her hip.

Hermione shakes her head, "It makes me angry! I mean I don't even have a nanny and remember they called me to protective because of it. Now if I get a nanny I'm a bad mother!" She bites into a sugar cookie.

Ginny yells to her son, "Albus! Be careful!" She turns to Hermione, "I know Hermione, and these things suck for those always in the media. I mean I know what you're going through."

Hermione watches her son laugh with Albus and throw a snowball at him while Albus throws another snowball causing her son to fall over and laugh. She turns towards Ginny, "They can attack me all they want…I just don't want them to attack my son."

Pansy's other daughter Daisy starts crying because the boys (Albus and Max.) don't want to play with her, I guess history repeats itself. Pansy finishes touching up her makeup and says, "You just want what all of us celebrity mums want…to be a great mother."

Hermione nods and loves how they make her feel better, she hands Ginny the sugar cookie as her phone rings, "Take this before I get any fatter."

Hermione looks at her iphone, it starts playing 'diamonds are a girls best friend' aka Narcissa's ring. Hermione grunts, "its Gramummy dearest. Should I pick up?"

Ginny laughs, "Merlin, I told you it would only take her three minutes after she picks up the gossip column in the afternoon prophet for her to call you and discuss how you're a good mother and everybody is not."

Hermione rolls her eyes and picks up, "Hello…I…wow…you…I…Nar…okay talk tonight at dinner. I know Max is a beautiful child…yes I understand she had no right to do that. I AM NOT A PUSHOVER!" There's a few silent seconds while Ginny and Pansy are snickering and Hermione biting her tongue. "Ill see you tonight…ugh-huh seven is fine. Bye…bye…I have to go…okay bye." Hermione hangs up and takes a deep breath.

Ginny laughs, "Looks like Grandmonster has you by a diamond necklace leash!" Pansy can't help but choke on her water after this comment.

Hermione puts the phone away, "Remind me to kill Lucius for buying her a cell-phone so she could keep in touch with me at all times."

Pansy adds, "And Draco for actually giving her your real number!" Ginny and Pansy both crack up laughing while Hermione grabs the cookie back and begins to mumble under her breath.

-

-

-

Hermione walks into a sitting room with her regular Victoria secret sweat pants, and green sweater on. She looks cute, but still feels way more comfortable in the comforts of home. Her son sits watching quidditch, fascinated by the zooming colors of green and blue. The television is on a sports channel and its loud causing echoes of the reporter's cockney to bounce off everywhere. How her husband can sleep through it she never would know. "Max, wake up your father."

Max is drawn to quidditch just like his father. He doesn't even here his mother.

"Max!" she says with her hand on her hip. Her son looks at his mother and then yells in his dad's ear, "Dad! Mummy alert!"

Draco stirs and says, "What is she in the hallway? Quick turn it to Barney or something." He sits up all the way and rubs his eyes to see his wife's stern face, "I'm in deep shit."

Max laughs at his dad's choice of words, "That's a bad word!"

Hermione closes her eyes and rubs them, "Draco…thanks again for teaching him a new colorful word! Let's add it to the crayola box!"

Draco sneers and says, "Gods your moody when you're prenatal. All I was saying was I was in deep-"

"Shit." Max says laughing innocently at the new word.

Draco turns pale at his wife's rage, "Poop…I meant poo. Max never say that word."

Hermione calms down a bit but not by much. Max looks at his dad, "But you and uncle Blaise say it all the time."

Hermione rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath, "Isn't Blaise the one who told our son that my parents were soul sucking dementors?"

Draco goes even paler, "I have no clue what you're talking about…"

Max says, "Poopsicle!" as he drops the remote. He gets it and says, "Bloody thing is like soap!"

Hermione grunts and leaves the room, "If he says anything like that at dinner with your parents tonight! You're taking the blame!"

Draco goes from pale back to his original color and laughs, "Alright…whatever!" There's a few seconds after the Irish make another goal that he actually just stops to think. He gets off the sofa, "What do you mean dinner with my parents?"

-

-

-

Author's note: That's it. Please tell me what you think.

Review and constructive criticism is deeply welcome and appreciated.- Ebony.


End file.
